Turner's Wedding
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy finally proposes to Trixie but chaos ensues when Head Pixie and Norm return with... Nope, no spoilers. What will happen? Will Trixie say yes to Timmy's proposal or will she say no? Find out here! Rated T for swearing do to Doc making an appearance. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Turner's Wedding**

December 31, 2016

11:55 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Trixie's POV**

The evening with Timmy was absolutely perfect. We were alone in this little restaurant together. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof weren't even with him. I couldn't help but wonder why. It wasn't like Timmy to leave them behind. After all, they were practically like his family. Timmy took my hand and said, "You know Trixie, when I first met you, I did fall head over in heels in love with you. I never thought we be here now, years later." I nodded and told him, "Can I be honest with you, Timmy? I've always had a crush on you too but I thought I wasn't good enough." Timmy scoffed a little and responded, "You shouldn't be imitated by my long resume. I mean, just take a look at Nance. She has a long resume too."

I giggled a little as he continued, "Anyways, I have something important to ask you." He got down on one knee as he brought out a red velvet box. He opened it and there was the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. This was…. He asked, "Trixie Tang, will you marry me?" A tear rolled down my face and I answered, without skipping a beat, "Oh, Timmy, yes." He put the ring on my finger, got up, and kissed me on the lips…right in time for the New Year fireworks. We broke out of our kiss and I told him, "You've got great timing. It must be because you're the nephew of the inventor of time travel." He smiled a little as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared. Wanda floated down to me and told me, "Welcome to the family, Trixie." I smiled at her and turned to my fiancé.

He kissed me yet again as we heard more fireworks going off. The next morning, I called my parents and told them the good news and they told me they would take the first flight back home to see me. I then had called my friends to come and see me. All of my friends came in a flash; Alicia, Tootie, Veronica, Binky, and Rachel. Alicia said, "Congratulations, Trixie." Tootie added, "You're very lucky. I thought I was going to end with Timmy but I'm glad you did." Veronica nodded and added, "Me too." Binky appeared and said, "This looks like a girl's moment so I'm going to poof back to Fairy World."

With a poof, Binky disappeared. Rachel asked, "Is Timmy going to invite his uncle to the wedding?" I shrugged and answered, "I don't know but I sure hope he does." I couldn't believe my good fortune. I, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang, was going to get married to Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner; the nephew of Doctor Emmet Brown, the inventor of time travel, the Chosen One to defeat the Darkness, and an island hero. I was defiantly one lucky girl! But, who was I going to choose for my maid of honor? I had A. J.'s girlfriend, Alicia Grey; my ex-rival, Tootie De Lisle; my old best friend, Veronica Star; or my island friend, Rachel Bandicoot. How was I going to chose and what about Cindy Vortex from Retroville? Would she come if we had asked her to?

* * *

_AK1028: I did want to do this on new years but I had ties in my polls so I had to push it back. Hope you like it anyways._


	2. Chapter 2

January 1, 2017

8:50 a.m.

Retroville, Texas

**Jimmy's POV**

I was still working on a brand new application for Goddard. It had been a long time since he needed one. As I was working on him, I was reflecting on the last time I ever saw Timmy. It seemed like it was so long ago since I had seen him. I went out of my lab with Goddard right behind me. I went to my parents' house and got the surprise of a lifetime…Timmy was there! I asked, "Timmy?" Timmy spun around and saw me. I smiled at me and answered, "Jimmy!" With us seeing one another, we hugged. After I let go of him, Goddard barked and licked Timmy. Timmy giggled and said, in between laughs, "Stop it, Goddard! I'm glad to see you too! But, come on! Stop tickling me! After all, you're not Einstein!"

I shot him a look and called off Goddard. I told Goddard, "Okay, Goddard, heel." Goddard did as he was told and sat down. Timmy smiled and stopped laughing. He turned to me and said, "Good to see you again, Jimmy." I smiled back at my old friend, my brother, and responded, "It's good to see you too, Timmy." Mom came over to me and told me, "Timmy was just telling us that he's getting married!" I smiled and hugged my old friend. I said, "Timmy, that's wonderful news!" Timmy told me as I let go of him, "And I want you to be my best man." I was stunned. He wanted me to be his best man? I asked, "Me?" Timmy shot me a look and answered, "No, the pope. Of course you!"

I responded, "T-Turner, I don't know what to say." I bit my lower lip and told him, "But, I would be honored to be your best man." Timmy hugged me and I hugged him. Just then, the strangest thing happened. I heard three sonic booms. I let go of him and looked up. I saw a De Lorean. Timmy spun around and saw the same thing too. He mumbled, "It can't be…" Dad asked, "An appearing De Lorean? Jim-Jam, is that one of your inventions?" I shook my head and told him, "That's not one of my inventions." Just then, a sixty two year old man, long silvery hair, brown eyes, a blue undershirt, a white lab coat, brown jeans, and brown loafers came out. He was Doctor Emmet Brown, the inventor of time travel!

I asked, "Hey, what's Doctor Emmet Brown doing here?" Timmy shot me a look and asked, "You know him?" I nodded and explained, "He's the inventor of time travel! I met him when I was making my time pincher." Timmy asked, "Hey, do you mind introducing me?" I smiled and answered, "Sure, Turner!" I went over to Doctor Brown and said, "Hello, Doctor Brown." Doctor Brown smiled at me and responded, "Hello, Jimmy." For some reason, I could've sworn that Timmy was giggling under his breath. Why was he giggling?

**Timmy's POV**

Ah, man. This was going to be hilarious. I couldn't wait to see Jimmy's face when he learned that I was related to Doctor Emmet Brown. Jimmy introduced me, "Doctor Emmet Brown, I like you to meet my friend, Timmy." Uncle Emmet smirked as he knew what I was up to. I shook his hand and he told me, "It's nice to meet you, Timmy." I responded, "It's nice to meet you too." We both dropped our act as I hugged my uncle.

Jimmy was stunned and asked, "What in the name of Albert Einstein is going on here?" I giggled and answered, "James Isaac Neutron, this is my uncle, Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown." Jimmy blurted out, "What?" Uncle Emmet laughed and told Jimmy, "I'm sorry that I never told you, Jimmy but Timmy swore me to secrecy." I responded, "Hey, not my fault that Mrs. Doombringer stole the De Lorean, Uncle Emmet." Uncle Emmet giggled at this a little.

Jimmy told me, "That explains your vast knowledge of time traveling." I nodded and added, "Also why I want to study astrometry." Jimmy turned to me and told me, "Listen, I'm going to get my friends and send them to Dimmsdale." I nodded and said, "Sounds good to me." Jimmy went off while I helped my uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

(It is now January 12, 2017. We are at Trixie's mansion. Trixie is sound asleep. She is tossing and turning in her bed. She is having a nightmare.)

-Dream-

_Terrance: (Trixie knocks and he answers. Trixie is ten years old and it is after the Darkness battle.) Trixie, what are you doing here?_

_Trixie: I'm here to see Timmy. Is he in?_

_Terrance: Who's Timmy? I never heard of him…._

_Trixie: You don't even know who your own son is?_

_Terrance: (Tamara comes in.) Tamara, do we have a son named Timmy?_

_Tamara: No, of course not. (She turns to Trixie.) We decided a long time ago against having children…._

_Trixie: What in the world is going on here? (She runs out of the house and runs into Anna.) Anna! Anna, you've got to help me! Mr. and Mrs. Turner are telling me that they don't have a son named Timmy!_

_Anna: Uh, can we discuss this later?_

_Trixie: Anna, don't change the subject on me. I remember what happened on the blue moon. I remember that I love Timmy. That's why I'm here._

_Anna: Then, you should remember what happened afterwards. (Trixie stares at her, confused.) Oh my gosh. You don't, do you?_

_Trixie: All I remember was trying to get over to Timmy try and kiss him._

_Anna: Trixie, I hate to tell you this but…._

_Trixie: Anna?_

_Anna: Timmy's dead. (Trixie gasps.) He was killed by the Destructiontator. My son, Phillip, had to fill in afterwards._

_Trixie: No, no, no!_

-End of Dream-

(Trixie screams and wake up in a cold sweat. Annie, who is near-by, jumps.)

Annie: Whoa! Trixie, you scared the shit right out of me!

Trixie: (She sits up in her bed and sees Annie.) Annie? (She rubs her head.) What happened?

Annie: You must've had an awful dream. But, it's okay. You're safe and sound now back in good old 2017.

Trixie: Isn't that what Mrs. McFly told Marty back in 1955 and 1985-A?

Annie: Don't forget Maggie McFly in 1885.

Trixie: Oh, yeah.

Annie: You want me to get your mom?

Trixie: No. She doesn't know anything about Timmy's secrets.

Annie: Good point.

Trixie: Could you stay awhile?

Annie: Sure. (She sits down next to Trixie.) Look, Trixie. I have no idea what your dream was about but I've got to tell you this. Timmy is Doc's nephew and like Doc, he won't let anything bad happen to you. He loves you too damn much.

Trixie: (She smiles.) Thanks, Annie.

Annie: No problem. (She starts to leave.) Unless, of course, he has some enemies that would do that to him…..

Trixie: (She perks up.) Oh dear.

Annie: (She also perks up.) I just said something bad, didn't I?

Trixie: (She nods.) Big time. (She gets an idea.) Get Tootie for me, please.

Annie: Sure.

(Annie leaves and a few seconds later she comes up with Tootie.)

Tootie: Trixie, what's wrong?

Trixie: Tootie, we need to talk. (Annie is still in the room.) Alone.

Annie: (She perks up.) Oh, well why didn't you say so? Talk to you two later.

(Annie leaves and closes the door.)


	4. Chapter 4

January 12, 2017

12:45 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Tootie's POV**

I stood there, wondering what Trixie wanted to talk to me about. I still couldn't believe that I was here. If someone had told me if I was ten years old that Trixie would get married to Timmy and not me, I give them a dose of my kung fu. But, times had changed since then. When I first met Phillip when we were fifteen, I was still high strung on Timmy. Mainly because he reminded me so much of my brother.

My brother was a lot like Timmy….too much. Several months ago, I had learned that my brother, Winston, was Jorgen's first and only godchild. And when Anti-Cosmo got to him that was when Nacey had returned. Nacey helped Jorgen fight of Anti-Cosmo but Winston was too far gone to save. Jorgen was crushed. I could defiantly understand that since Jorgen blamed himself for what had happened. The Tooth Fairy had tried to be there for him…but seeing that her job was desecrating her, Nacey stepped in. That was when Jorgen had started to crush on Nacey because she was there for him when no one else was.

My mind went back to Trixie, who looked scared beyond belief. I asked, "Trixie, are you okay?" Trixie shook her head and answered, "Tootie, I just had the most horrifying nightmare. I dreamt that it was after the Darkness battle and Timmy was killed by the Destructiontator….and Phillip had to fill in for him." I perked up and responded, "Phillip? He didn't look like Timmy when he was ten." Trixie turned to me and said, "I know. Annie told me that Timmy is a lot like Doctor Brown and he would never let anything happen to me." I sat down next to her and told her, "Annie's right. Timmy would never let anything bad happen to you, why do you he risked his life that day?" Trixie nodded and asked me, "Tootie, did you ever think that we would be talking like this?" I shot her a look but then I caught on to what she had meant.

I told her, "Trixie, back when we were kids, I was jealous of you. Mainly because you were popular, pretty, and you had Timmy's attention. But, when I met Phillip when I was fifteen, I realized that he was right." Trixie shot me a look now as I added, "I really didn't know Timmy that well until Chester told me the truth." Trixie asked me, "You mean, you don't remember that one birthday he leant you Cosmo and Wanda?" I nodded and answered, "Now I do but before I didn't. Remember Jorgen once told us that only people who truly love the ones who leant them the fairies, they would remember. I mean, think about you and Timantha?" Trixie smiled at that and responded, "Yeah. I still can't believe that was Timmy." I asked, "You mean it wasn't oblivious?" With that, we both busted out laughing.

After a few moments, Annie came in. Annie asked, "What the hell going on here, you two?" We both answered, "Nothing." Annie shot us a look as Veronica, Cindy, Libby, Elle, Alicia, Mrs. Tang, Mrs. Johnson, and Rachel came in. Binky was with the boys at Remy's mansion so Wanda was Veronica's watch. It was Trixie's slumber party, girls only. Cindy asked, "So, Trixie? Have you made up your mind on who you want for your maid of honor?" Trixie nodded and answered, "Girls, meet my maid of honor, Tootie De Lisle." I perked up and asked, "Me?" Mrs. Tang told Trixie, "A good choice, Trixie. After all, Tootie knows Timmy so well." I smiled at her and said, "That's because we're such good friends...like Trixie and me." Trixie smiled at me as everyone slowly went out of the room.

When we were out, Annie asked me, "Do you think that Trixie needs to talk to Doc?" I shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure but I think she needs to talk to him soon." Annie nodded in agreement and told me, "I'll call Doc in the morning. Good night, Tootie and Congrads." I smiled at her and responded, "Thanks Annie and good night." With that, I went into the guest room. It felt weird not having Nacey here. _'I hope she's okay.'_ I thought to myself as I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

January 13, 2017

8:45 a.m.

Fairy World

**Nacey's POV**

Turbo Thunder, Jorgen, and I were trying to fight H. P.'s minions. We had escaped the fairies to safe place and this time it wasn't as gumballs. This time, we kept them with their godchildren, even those who didn't have any. Turbo turned to me and said, "Now would be a good time for a spell, Nance!" I yelled, flipping through my book, "Working on it!" I finally got to the page I wanted and chanted the spell. I chanted, "Dimension triumphs!" Just then, all of the Pixie's moments were slowed down.

Jorgen told me, "Nice one, Nance!" I smiled as I helped blast the Pixies. As we got surrounded yet again, Turbo told us, "Now would be a good time to tell me what is going on here!" I yelled, "Later! Right now….Jorgen!" Jorgen nodded as he blasted the Pixies with his fairy magic as I blasted the Pixies with my island magic. Turbo shocked them with his thunder pits. As soon as they were down, Turbo asked me, "Now will you tell me?" Jorgen rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes." I turned to the Pixies and felt uncomfortable. I knew that the battle had only just begun.

Turbo turned to me and said, "You're a magical being and you have a spell book! Can't you just stop what's going on here?" Jorgen yelled, "She can't, you dumb head! Only the Chosen One can do it…along with his genius friend and his uncle." I responded, "Jorgen's right, Turbo. Besides that, we need you to get up to date first." I held out my hand and pointed it at Turbo Thunder and using my island magic; I was able to inform Turbo of what had been going on these past few years. From when Timmy met Phillip to the proposal just recently.

He looked at us in shock as we just shook our heads. Now he knew. He asked, "So, let me get this straight. This whole thing…is a set up?" Jorgen answered, "Afraid so. H. P. and Norm have teamed up." I added, "They plan to slow us down from telling Timmy and the others by the use of the minions in ordinary to get what they want." Turbo asked, "Which is….?"

Jorgen and I exchanged horrified looks. I answered, "They want to revive…." Just then, Fairy World tipped to its side. Jorgen yelled, "No time to explain further. We have to warn Timmy, Jimmy, and Doctor Brown now!" Turbo yelled back, "You think?" I yelled, "Not the time, you two!" With that, Jorgen poofed the three of us out of there before Fairy World's collapse into Acid World.

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun. Well, what do you think so far? Hit that review button and let me know. Plus, give me who you think H. P. and Norm are going to revive._


	6. Chapter 6

January 13, 2017

8:50 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Doc's POV**

Jimmy, Timmy, and I were working on the De Lorean together when Marty entered with Trixie. He told me, "Hey, Doc. Trixie wants to talk to you." I smiled at Trixie and told her, "I will be right with you. Right now, Jimmy, Timmy, and I are fixing up the De Lorean." Trixie asked, "Did Mrs. Doombringer damage it when she stole it?" Jimmy shook his head and reported, "Nope, you got lucky. Although, Turner you've should stopped Mrs. Doombringer when you had a chance." Timmy perked up and responded, "And have her discover that I'm an island hero? No thanks." Jimmy nodded since he could respect that.

Marty perked up and asked, "Speaking of island heroes has anyone heard from Nacey?" Trixie perked up too and said, "I was about to ask the same question." I responded, "Well, I certainly haven't." I turned to Marty and told him, "Why don't you go and ask Annie?" Marty nodded and he left. I turned to Jimmy and Timmy and asked, "Do you mind if me and my future niece-in-law talk alone?" Jimmy answered, "Oh, sure thing Doctor Brown." Timmy went over to his fiancé and told her, "If you need to talk, just let me know." Trixie nodded as the two boys left.

I asked, "Now, what's this all about?" Trixie asked me, "Didn't Annie tell you?" I nodded and answered, "Yes but I would like to hear it from you." Trixie sighed as she told me, "Last night I had a nightmare that Phillip had to fill in for Timmy because the Destructiontator killed Timmy…." At that moment, she broke down and cried. I went over to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her. I told her, "Don't cry, Trixie. After all, my nephew is a damn strong kid and he wouldn't let that old Destructiontator take his life." She perked up and asked me, in between tears, "He told you?"

I nodded and answered, "He told me everything. Even about Jorgen's alternate timeline where everyone would be better off without him. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Just ask Timmy." Trixie seemed to have smiled and the smile quickly faded. She wondered, "Do you think I'm good enough for, if you'll pardon the expression, _'a damn strong kid'_?" I rubbed her arm and answered, "You bet I do and Timmy thinks so as well. Every time that kid talks about you, his eyes just practically light up. He loves you and you love him. Never question that."

Trixie smiled as I added, "And never swear again. It doesn't look good on a beautiful girl like you." Trixie hugged me at those words and said, "Thanks, Uncle Emmet." I smiled as I was glad that this girl finally warmed up to me. I added, "Besides, it's not like the Destructiontator will ever come back." A voice responded, "I wouldn't be too sure."

Just then, a weak atomic poof brought in Jorgen, Nacey, and an older gentleman that looked like Timmy a little. Trixie asked, "What do you mean, Turbo Thunder?" Nacey responded, "He means that the Destructiontator has been revived due the combination of pixie and genie magic." I started to ask, "So, my nephew….?" Jorgen finished, "Is in serious trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

January 13, 2017

9:00 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Marty's POV**

I went over to Annie and asked, "Hey, Annie. Have you heard from Nacey?" Annie answered, "Marty, if I had heard from a Virtual Agent, don't you think I would've told you?" Just then, Timmy and Jimmy came over. Timmy was rubbing his head. Cosmo and Poof, who were disguised as his watch noticed. Poof asked, "Big brother, are you okay?" Timmy rubbed his head and answered, "My forth dimensional sense is bugging me." Jimmy perked up as all of the kids came over.

Cindy asked, "What's a forth dimensional sense, Timmy?" A. J. explained, "It's just like Nacey's gift of knowing. Timmy can sense when something is wrong." Veronica looked at her watch, which we knew all knew was really Wanda. She asked, "Wanda, how come your not poofing out?" Wanda answered, "That's because our wands aren't getting any signal from the Big Wand!" Phillip perked up and blurted out, "What? If you guys aren't getting any signal from the Big Wand, there has to be something wrong." I said, "Okay, everyone calm down. Let's go get Doc and figure out a way to get Fairy World." Annie responded, "Good plan. Let's go!"

With that, we headed back to where Doc and Trixie were. We barged in and there were Jorgen, Nacey, and an older gentleman that looked like Timmy was there with Doc and Trixie. Chester came over and asked the older gentleman, "Turbo Thunder?" Remy asked, "What's the original Chosen One doing here?" Turbo rolled his eyes and said, "Nice to see you guys too." Juandissimo asked, "What in the tortillas is going on here?" Nacey answered, "Ask jar head. After all, it is his fault that you guys aren't getting any signals from the Big Wand." Annie asked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nacey explained, "The Pixies have teamed up with Norm and they have collapsed Fairy World. It crashed right into Acid World, seeing that Jorgen built Fairy World right over it."

I snapped, "Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" Phillip answered, "I've got this one." A moment passed and he added, "Nothing….like Cosmo." Cosmo yelled, "Hey!" Nacey rolled her eyes and said, "Not the time! There is more!" Annie asked, "More than just the Pixies sinking Fairy World?" Doc answered, "Afraid so, Annie. They also revived the Destructiontator." We all blurted out, "What?" Alicia said, annoyed, "Here we go again." Nacey responded, "Yes, but at least this time we're going to stay together…or least try to. Here's the plan." Jorgen cleared his throat and told her, "Excuse me, Nance but making plans are usually my job."

Timmy shook off his pounding head and told Jorgen, "Yes but as the Chosen One, I'm putting Nacey in charge of making the plan." Jorgen's mouth hung open while Nacey was smirking at the sight. I asked, "So, what the hell is the plan Nance?" Nacey answered, "Simple, Marty. We'll divide up into two teams. One team will go up to the North Pole and try to stall the Destructiontator while team two will go to the island and get the final wand ready." Annie asked, "Are you trying to tell us that there is a wand on the island?" Jorgen nodded and answered, "We put it there in case the Destructiontator ever did come back." I responded, "Smooth."

Nacey looked up and said, "Team one will be comprised of the girls and me. We'll go to the North Pole to keep the Destructiontator busy. Team two will be comprised of the boys. You'll go to the island and get the island wand operational." Doc came over to us and said, "Done." Remy turned to Phillip and asked, "Do you think that you can get us there?" Phillip smiled and answered, "You bet I can." With a wave of his hand, he opened up a porthole and we all went through. We all blew our girlfriends a good luck kiss as I could've sworn it looked like Jorgen wanted to give one to Nacey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

(The porthole closes and Annie turns to Nacey.)

Annie: So, how are going to keep the Destructiontator busy?

Nacey: The Destructiontator is filled with a lot of power and he won't fall for the same trick twice.

Trixie: So, what do we do?

Tootie: Maybe we could just use our skills to defeat him.

Cindy: That would be unwise seeing that he is a metal robot.

Elle: Wait, can we use island magic on him?

Libby: Girl, he can absorb any attack we throw at him and bounce it right back at us.

Alicia: Libby has a point.

Wanda: So, what do we do, Nance?

Rachel: Nothing much we can do.

Nacey: Maybe and maybe not, Rachel. (She snaps her fingers.) I've got it. Elle is a genius!

Elle: I am?

Trixie: But, I thought you said…

Nacey: I know what I said but it is time we tried something new.

Annie: (Nacey opens a porthole and leads them through.) I'm damn worried now.

Tootie: Join the club.

Cindy: I just hope the boys are okay.

Rachel: As long as Phillip's leading the charge alongside with Doc, Timmy, and Jimmy, we should be okay.

Alicia: _'Should be'_?

(They enter the porthole and head up to the North Pole. Meanwhile, on the island, the porthole opens and the boys come through.)

Doc: Now that is the only way to travel….in style.

Phillip: Thanks….I think.

Marty: Ignoring Doc. Where the hell is this wand?

Jorgen: On Mount Indigo.

Turbo: (He turns to Timmy.) You ready?

Timmy: As I'll ever be.

All: Lead the way, Chosen One!

(They all start heading up the mountain. Meanwhile, up at the North Pole, the girls are spying on H. P., Sanderson, Norm, and the Destructiontator.)

H. P.: It is good to have such a powerful source on our side.

Sanderson: I agree.

Norm: And with the Destructiontator playing on our team, we'll be able to destroy Turner and his island friends once and for all.

Destructiontator: **There is just one more thing I need.**

All but him: What?

Destructiontator: **You.**

(The Destructiontator sucks them into his body and absorbs their magic.)

Nacey: Forge of Creation all over again.

Trixie: So, what's the plan?

Annie: Yeah we just can't go up to it and say _'Destructiontator, you ass'_.

Tootie: Well, you can.

Cindy: Yeah.

Alicia: Us, not so much.

Elle: So, what was my brilliant idea, Nance?

Nacey: No spoilers, Elle. Sorry. You girls stay here and wait for the boys.

Libby: What are you going to do?

Nacey: You'll see. (She goes over to the Destructiontator.) Hey, metal ugly! Down here!

Destructiontator: **Huh?** (He looks down and sees her.) **Nacey Cortex-O'Connell.**

Rachel: (She whispers.) What in the world is she doing?

Nacey: Actually, it's Nacey O'Connell officially now. And there is a friend of mine I would like you to re-meet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

(Meanwhile, on the island, the boys get to the top of the mountain.)

Jorgen: Man that was a long hike.

Remy: Why couldn't we have used the chair lift?

Phillip: (He sees the chair lift.) There's a chair lift?

(Everyone does a face fault.)

Timmy: You didn't even know about that!

Phillip: Um, no. I usually leave the mountain climbing to my sister.

Marty: Anyways, where the hell is the wand?

Doc: (He points ahead and they see Nina.) Why don't we ask her?

Jimmy: What's Nina doing here?

Nina: Watching over the wand and don't even start with me, Neutron. (Timmy giggles and Jimmy shoots him a look.) Anyways, what are you guys doing here?

Chester: We need to light the wand.

A. J.: The Destructiontator is back.

Nina: Well, why didn't you say so? (She gives Timmy the wand, which is red.) Point this wand at the sky and let it do the rest.

Timmy: You got it.

Cosmo: O-oh! It is red just the one I colored on the wall of the Cave of Destiny!

Jorgen: This is why we made it red.

Sheen: Sweet.

Nina: The rest of you….stand back.

(They all back off. Timmy looks over and they give him a thumb up. Timmy nods and points the red wand up. Timmy's island magic activates the wand, making it fire a red signal straight up in the sky. Meanwhile, back at the North Pole, the girls see the red signal.)

Annie: (She whispers.) What the hell?

Destructiontator: **What was that?**

Nacey: We figured that you would return so we built a wand that would signal your old boss and start the magical process.

Destructiontator: **Huh?**

Nacey: In other words…. (The Kindness appears behind her.) You're toast.

All of the girls: The Kindness!

Kindness: _The Chosen One, the princess, and the magical beings are not to be eliminated._

Destructiontator: **You are no longer my boss.**

Kindness: _No. But, I have become more powerful since our last meeting._

(Just then, a yellow light envelops the North Pole. The light is coming from the Kindness.)

Destructiontator: (He's breaking a part.) **What is happening?**

Kindness: _That is simple._

Nacey: Destiny is happening.

(The yellow light turns white as everyone starts glowing white, even the boys back on the islands. The only ones not glowing are the fairies and Turbo Thunder.)

Turbo: What's happening?

Jorgen: The merging of words. This is what H. P., Sanderson, and Norm were trying to prevent.

Cosmo: O-oh, Earth massage!

(They all black out.)


	10. Chapter 10

February 14, 2017

3:00 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California [N. Sanity Isle]

**Nacey's POV**

The merging of the worlds went better than I had planned and all of the worlds I had been to were finally merged together with the island, creating the perfect and stable world. Those who were unworthy continued their lives back on the other Earth, never suspecting what had took place. Doc's family had finally made it thanks to the time machine. The effect only worked on this time. I was relieved.

Eventually, a new Fairy World opened up with Jorgen in control yet again and Mark was able to join us. The weeks flew by and finally it was time for Timmy and Trixie to be married. We were all there. Jorgen was trying not to cry as I giggling under my breath at the sight. My mind flashbacked to all of the great times I had with Timmy.

-Flashbacks-

Timmy: [He is nine years old. This is when they first met.] So, you're a Virtual Agent?

Anna: That's the short version of it, yeah.

Timmy: [He is ten years old now. This was after the Darkness battle.] Nacey, you would not believe the day I had!

Nacey: Uh, let me guess. The Darkness returned; you had to find three wands, defeat the top Eliminator, kissed Trixie Tang, saved the world, and change the Darkness to the Kindness. (Timmy gives her a look.) What? I had to save your fairies, family, friends, and enemies from the blue moon in the Vegan system. And I was sucked in by the Darkness. Oh, and by the way, it was Jorgen who blasted off the rocket before everyone could get on it-not Cosmo.

Timmy: [He is fifteen years old now. This was during Phillip's first real world Christmas.] This is Phillip's first real world Christmas. Why would he waste a wish on me?

Nacey: Because he's your friend…and so am I.

-End of Flashbacks-

The pastor then said as I tear rolled down my cheek, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that, Timmy lifted up Trixie's veil and kissed her. They broke out of their kiss and the pastor said, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Timmy Turner." As the kids ran out as we were throwing rice at them, Trixie threw her bouquet and Phillip caught it.

Everyone laughed and when Phillip and I were alone, I told him, "You're not getting married yet, young man." Phillip said, "Ah, mom." I told him, "Just kidding." Phillip responded, "Well, if I do get married any time soon, there is one present I would like." I shot him a look as he told me, "I want no rivals coming back to live to try and kill me." I laughed at Phillip's joke and he eventually joined me. Things were going to different on this island and it was going to be a good different.

* * *

_AK1028: End. Please r&r!_


End file.
